<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Dreams May Come by UnproblematicMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753197">What Dreams May Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe'>UnproblematicMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Domination, Dubious Consent, M/M, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), kinks4kindness, zine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with a nightly visit of someone familiar in unfamiliar form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Crowley Library, Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, folks! I am very excited to present “What Dreams May Come”, an explicit Aziraphale/Crowley story I wrote for the first Kinks4Kindness zine “Forbidden Fantasies”, a Good Omens charity zine focussing on Bottom Aziraphale.<br/>Thanks to everyone who supported our zine! &lt;3<br/>More exciting news: We are already working on Kinks4Kindness, Part 2: “Seductive Sins”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Night 1</strong>
</p>
<p>The creaking noises alone might not have alarmed him. Aziraphale had witnessed the ageing of the bookshop firsthand and was aware of the many decades, centuries even that had carved themselves into the building. He knew that old wood now and then made strange sounds, especially after dusk when the rest of the world came to a rest and the overall silence allowed even the tiniest noise to be heard.</p>
<p>No, it was the weird feeling that grasped him as he passed the door that led to the bookshop’s basement. It was not necessarily a bad feeling, but it was something he had not felt before. A mixture of familiarity and novelty, an invitation as well as a warning.</p>
<p>Carefully Aziraphale took the old steps down into the darkness. At the end of the stairs he hit the light switch. A small flickering lamp above his head went on, illuminating not even half of the room properly, leaving the narrow gaps between the numerous bookshelves in an eerie half-light.</p>
<p>Aziraphale frowned. He was sure he had replaced the lamp with several ceiling lights somewhere in the 1990s to ensure proper light for reading in the whole basement. He had, however, no time to wonder about that as he heard a strange rustling somewhere near the shelves in the back. Maybe he should have called the police, but he did not want to bother them for what probably was a mouse. Besides, he was an angel, so if the mouse was a burglar, he would deal with them.</p>
<p>Apprehensively he peeked around the second to last shelf in the row to examine the location where the noise had originated from. The weak light fell through the rows of books in the shelves, casting abstract shadow images on the floor and the wall, the flickering of the old lamp creating movement that was not there.</p>
<p>Or was it?</p>
<p>Suddenly in the corner of his eye Aziraphale saw a shadow rush by. He swung around. Nothing. Unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, he stepped out of the aisle he was in and looked back down the corridor to the exit. Slowly Aziraphale looked around the shelf he had seen the movement at. But again he did not spot anything.</p>
<p>For a few moments the angel looked around, confused and a little nervous. But nothing more out of the ordinary happened. A late autumn wind howled outside and the old wood made its age known. Besides that there was nothing. Aziraphale released a breath, now convinced he had imagined what he had seen and heard. He just needed to relax. Armageddon—failure that it had been—and everything surrounding it still took its toll. So of course he was a bit jumpy.</p>
<p>Shaking his head at his own silliness, Aziraphale walked back to the stairs. As he reached the middle row of shelves, he stopped dead in his tracks.</p>
<p>Right before his eyes he saw something long and black slither across the floor. It took only the fraction of a second for it to disappear behind a shelf, but now Aziraphale was sure. Quickly he grabbed a broom that leant against the wall and rushed into the aisle the thing had vanished into. But all he saw was another long row of books that had assembled here over the centuries. Whatever it was must have moved around fast.</p>
<p>With grim determination Aziraphale grabbed his makeshift weapon and walked along the wooden bookshelves, the weak light throwing the shadows of his treasures on the floor. When he reached the end of the aisle, Aziraphale looked left and right, but there was no telling in which direction the invader had gone.</p>
<p>For a moment he was distracted. So he noticed the black tendril slithering up to him too late. When he spotted it, the thick coil of muscles, covered in black and red scales already slung itself around his waist. Aziraphale yelped as he was spun around and pulled back by the strange appendage. Fortunately his arms were still free and the angel swung the broom against his attacker. Once, twice, without any real effect. As he tried hitting against the scales a third time, his weapon was stopped.</p>
<p>Surprised he found a very human hand holding the stick of the broom in place. Very human and oddly familiar. The skin was pale, the fingers long and elegant, the grip strong. Aziraphale’s head snapped up and he found that the dark, strong tendril had pulled him towards a well-known figure.</p>
<p>“Crowley?”</p>
<p>It was an unnecessary question. He knew the golden snake eyes that looked at him, crinkling at the corners with the smug smirk on his sharp features. He knew the flaming red hair that had grown longer again, falling in beautiful waves on the demon’s bare shoulders.</p>
<p>Bare shoulders? Aziraphale’s eyes went even wider when he inspected his best friend closer. He indeed wore no clothes, leaving his slender but well-defined upper body on full display. It also turned out that Crowley was not here to rescue Aziraphale from the large black tendril that had him in its grip. Crowley in fact <em>was</em> the large black tendril. Or better it was a part of him.</p>
<p>Along the waistline, Crowley’s perfect white skin transitioned into shiny black and red scales. The dark vine in which Aziraphale was entangled was the tail of a huge snake. A snake demon to be precise. Crowley to be even more precise.</p>
<p>“Crowley?” Aziraphale repeated when the only reaction was the grin on the demon’s face. “What are you doing here? And why are you playing with your snake form? I thought you didn’t like transforming? That you were worried you couldn’t turn back?”</p>
<p>“I’m past worrying about that,” Crowley said, self-assured. “We stopped the Great Plan, we outsmarted Heaven and Hell. I’m capable of so many things, I’m sure I can control my own body.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense, I suppose,” Aziraphale said, a little doubtful. “But why are you doing your… erm… snakey experiments in my basement?”</p>
<p>“Killing two birds with one stone,” Crowley answered cryptically. “Testing out my body’s skills and teaching you a lesson.”</p>
<p>“A lesson?”</p>
<p>“Hmhm, a lesson not to be so careless.”</p>
<p>“I am anything but careless, Crowley,” Aziraphale said.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Crowley mocked. “The security measures of your shop are very poor, angel. A dangerous snake demon broke into your basement!”</p>
<p>While he spoke, his tail wound itself higher around the angel’s body, by now restricting the movement of his arms. Crowley tightened his muscles’ grip for a second, sending the broom in Aziraphale’s hand to the floor.</p>
<p>“Well,” the angel said primly. “This ‘dangerous snake demon’ is my best friend. Even if he is acting rather weird at the…”</p>
<p>“And then you went investigating on your own,” Crowley continued his speech, unfazed by Aziraphale’s blue eyes glowering angrily at him for the interruption. “That was very risky, Aziraphale. Anyone can come in here and do unspeakable things to you.”</p>
<p>“You’re shamelessly exaggerating, dear. If you now could please…hmmpff.”</p>
<p>Without Aziraphale noticing, Crowley’s tail had wandered high enough to reach the angel’s face and now the end of the appendage covered his mouth.</p>
<p>“For your own safety, I need to make sure you take this seriously,” Crowley said in an admonishing tone. “Show you what can happen if you’re not careful.”</p>
<p>With Crowley’s tail holding him in place, Aziraphale could do nothing but watch wide-eyed as his friend started to unbutton his clothes: his waistcoat, his shirt and his trousers. When all the fabric hung loose on his body, the demon grinned. The tip of his tail left Aziraphale’s mouth and hooked around his collar. In one swift move Crowley’s snake half uncoiled from the angel’s body, ripping away his loosened clothes on the way, leaving him in a white undershirt and a pair of tartan boxers.</p>
<p>Aziraphale gasped in shock. For a few seconds he was free but too stunned to take that chance. With impressive speed Crowley rushed forward, grabbed Aziraphale’s wrists with one large hand and pinned them over his head against one of the bookshelves. The other hand carelessly grabbed the collar of the angel’s undershirt and ripped it away while the long tail found its way into his boxers.</p>
<p>“Crowley, please,” Aziraphale begged when he finally found his voice again. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I told you, angel,” Crowley said casually. “Teaching you a lesson. Making you see what can happen when you aren’t vigilant.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale squeaked when the tail under his boxers slithered up between his ass cheeks to hook into the fabric from the inside, pulling it away and tearing it in the process. Now completely naked, he felt his face heat up in shame. But he still managed to look into Crowley’s face with an expression of outrage.</p>
<p>Crowley did not meet his gaze. He just stared in abandon at Aziraphale’s naked body.</p>
<p>“So tempting,” he purred. “All the bad things that could happen to a lovely little morsel like you…”</p>
<p>“Crowley…”</p>
<p>“Anyone could just walk in here and have a look,” Crowley said and curled his tail around Aziraphale again, letting his eyes wander over the generous body.</p>
<p>“Anyone could just walk in here and have a taste,” he continued in a dark voice. He leaned forward and started pressing light fluttering pecks against the angel’s shoulder and neck. They grew firmer and wetter with every second until they were open-mouthed kisses against the sensitive skin. Aziraphale squirmed against the thick muscles around him until a harsh skin-breaking bite at his throat made him cry out in pain. He froze in the demon’s hold, suddenly feeling something hard against his manhood. His manhood that already shamefully reacted to Crowley’s ministrations.</p>
<p>Holding Aziraphale in place with his snake half, Crowley let go of the blonde’s wrists and leaned his upper body back, revealing the something that had prodded at Aziraphale’s crotch. It was a bulge forming under the layer of scales, a swollen slit that slowly opened. Not one but two erect penises emerged from between the shiny scales, brushing against the angel’s own hardening cock before poking into his soft belly. They were a bit longer but thinner than Aziraphale’s, fitting the rest of the demon’s physique.</p>
<p>“And,” Crowley now whispered threateningly, “anyone can just walk in here and fuck you against a bookshelf until you beg for mercy.”</p>
<p>Before Aziraphale could even think of a response, Crowley’s mouth was on his, his hot lips demanding and rough, making Aziraphale open up to let in the forked tongue. Crowley explored and claimed Aziraphale’s mouth while his hips sinuously rolled against the angel’s body.</p>
<p>After a while Aziraphale felt the tip of Crowley’s tail at his butt again, pressing the cheeks apart. But this time something slick and wet covered the smooth skin of the appendage. There was no time to wonder why. Due to Crowley’s tongue entangling with his own, he could only let out a muffled cry when suddenly the tip started to circle around his virginal asshole and only seconds later pushed in. The demon swallowed Aziraphale’s moans and whimpers in the possessive and passionate kiss while his tail breached the angel’s entrance, preparing him for what was to come.</p>
<p>When Crowley deemed him ready, he used his strong snake half to lift the angel up, holding him just at the right height.</p>
<p>“You gorgeous little thing,” he breathed, positioning one of his cocks at Aziraphale’s loosened hole. “You can’t be so enticing and then act all shocked and surprised when someone comes and takes you. And I’ll be damned again if that someone is anyone but me!”</p>
<p>After this dark promise Crowley let out a low growl and pushed in. It was a strange sensation as one of the thick cocks inch by inch conquered Aziraphale’s tight channel. It bordered on painful, but Crowley—despite his dark and rough attitude—was very careful. In contrast to the tight grip of his tail his hands soothingly ran through Aziraphale’s hair.</p>
<p>When he was finally fully sheathed, he gave Aziraphale a moment to adjust before he started to thrust slowly and evenly. The angel gasped at the unknown feeling and clung to Crowley for support.</p>
<p>“Oh, angel,” Crowley moaned. “You feel so good. You are mine! Mine alone.”</p>
<p>He picked up his pace, his thrusts going deeper and harder. Overwhelmed, Aziraphale cried out. One hard cock moved inside him, brushing the prostate again and again, the other rubbed along his ass cheek, painting it with precum.</p>
<p>Crowley’s hot mouth found Aziraphale’s throat again, applying kisses and bites, while his movements lost their rhythm and became rougher with every thrust. Aziraphale’s moans and whimpers spurred him on. Finally the demon took hold of the angel’s erection and started jerking him off hard and fast. Together with the constant assault on the sweet spot inside him, Aziraphale soon was done for. His nails dug in Crowley’s shoulder, his body tensed, and he cried out as he came over Crowley’s hand.</p>
<p>“Yesssss!” Crowley hissed as the angel pulsated around him.</p>
<p>One of his members spilled his essence hot and slick inside Aziraphale, the other one marking the angel’s ass and hips with cum.</p>
<p>His human body parts relaxed, but his tail coiled itself tighter around Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“Mine.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Day 1</strong>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale jerked awake. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and sighed at the stickiness in his pajama pants. Again. He thought about miracling them clean and just going back to sleep. But his trusty old alarm clock told him that he needed to get ready for brunch with Crowley. Groaning he got up and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. He could just snap his fingers to be decent, but he liked doing things the human way and now that he had started sleeping at night, he wanted the ritual of awakening to be as human as possible, too.</p>
<p>He had taken a habit to sleeping after the failed Apocalypse and mostly it had proven to be a good idea. It did his anxious soul some good to have his subconsciousness work out the things that tortured him. In addition, it turned out that—at least here on Earth—real rest was more effective and lasting than a miracle to keep the body running.</p>
<p>Yet dreaming sometimes unsettled Aziraphale. Dreams about punching Sandalphon in the face or telling Gabriel that his shoes looked stupid were great. Letting off age-old steam without real consequences was very satisfying. Dreaming about sex with Crowley was not.</p>
<p>Well, it was, his ruined pajamas being Exhibit A. But only for a moment. When reality set in with the merciless light of morning, the sweet afterglow soon faded away, making room for a bitter taste in his mouth and a hollow feeling in his heart. Wistfully he looked at himself in the mirror. There were no bruises at his wrists, no bite marks at his shoulders and neck and no sore feeling in his rear. All these tokens of being desired had never been real.</p>
<p>After getting dressed, Aziraphale walked to the nice little café they had picked for brunch and saw that the black Bentley already was parked in front of the building. Before he could stop himself, he waved at the old girl, hoping nobody would notice him greeting a driverless car. In the café Crowley was already waiting for him. He was discussing something with the waitress, judging from her face for quite some time already. Seeing the sharp handsome profile of the demon, watching the large hands gesture around, thinking of the fiery eyes hidden behind the dark glasses, took Aziraphale back to his dream, painfully reminding him that in reality Crowley had never touched him like he had in his nightly visions.</p>
<p>When they had both still been tied to their respective sides, it had been easier to dream. To imagine what Crowley would do to him in the late hours of the night because there was a rational explanation why in reality the demon did nothing. Now they were free from the rules of Heaven and Hell and from the invisible wall that had separated them. So when Crowley made no move at all, the reason must be that he did not want to.</p>
<p>The demon in question impatiently gestured towards the waitress to leave him alone and, with rolling eyes, she complied. As Crowley turned his head, he spotted Aziraphale and waved him over. His smile was friendly, but he did not give him the usual cocky grin.</p>
<p>“Hey, angel,” he greeted. “I’m sorry, but I’ll have to cut this short.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s face fell. “What? Why?”</p>
<p>“Business,” was the short answer. “Came up short-notice. As I said, I’m sorry. ”Crowley downed the rest of his coffee.</p>
<p>“Order what you like,” he said after finishing, nervously running a hand through his long red hair. “I know the owner, he’ll send me the bill. And I made sure that the dense girl…” he pointed at the waitress who still glared at him “…knows that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, alright, thank you,” Aziraphale said quietly. “Is our evening walk still set for tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Erm, I don’t know, I…” Crowley stuttered, but when his eyes met Aziraphale’s, he smiled and nodded. “Sure, angel, I’ll make it. Gotta go now!”</p>
<p>All but jumping up from his chair, Crowley made a gesture as if to pat Aziraphale’s shoulder, but pulled his hand back at the last second and left the establishment before the angel had finished his weak “Yes, goodbye then.”</p>
<p>The bill would contain nothing more than a cup of tea, but not the information that Aziraphale drank only half of it and had not even eaten the biscuit.</p>
<p>Some kind of masochistic urge drew Aziraphale to his basement. He turned on the light and several lamps at the ceiling illuminated the whole room, leaving no space for weird visions and moving shadows. The flickering lamp that had provided his dream’s fitting atmosphere had indeed been discarded long ago. Since then he had also rearranged the shelves to make room for more of them. But it didn’t really matter that in his dreams Crowley had taken him in a 1990s version of his bookshop. Since in reality he would never do that.</p>
<p>After the failed brunch Aziraphale wondered how long Crowley would still want to do anything with him. Whatever ‘business’ meant, it was apparently more important than spending time with Aziraphale. Fact of the matter was, they did not really need to be in each other’s company anymore. The Arrangement was meant to make their jobs easier. Jobs they no longer had.</p>
<p>Aziraphale left the basement and went to his back room. Sighing, he let himself fall into his armchair and started to wonder if maybe all his faults finally caught up to him. If God had in the end decided that She had been too lenient with him and She now was punishing him in a very cruel way.</p>
<p>Or was it just his treatment of Crowley coming back at him? He had kept the demon at arm’s length, had reminded him of their respective status as angel and demon again and again. Had even denied their friendship at some points. Was it any surprise that Crowley wanted to distance himself from the horrible companion that Aziraphale was?</p>
<p>Whether it was Divine punishment or just Crowley’s reaction, it brought Aziraphale close to tears. Crowley slowly lost interest in him while he fell deeper in love with the demon every passing second.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Night 2</strong>
</p>
<p>The autumn sun already met the horizon in the west. As a last goodbye for the day it threw its fading light through the colorful leaves in the trees, having it dance on the waters in red and orange spots.</p>
<p>With a frown Aziraphale noticed that “their” bench was empty. That would not be unusual, had Aziraphale been on time. But in a desperate attempt to make himself more attractive, it had taken him much longer to pick his attire and the short trip to his barber to get a flacon of his <em>old</em> cologne had cost him some more minutes.</p>
<p>So he had expected for Crowley to already wait for him and had planned an apology that would be vague enough to not include his excessive personal grooming. But his favorite redhead was not in sight, neither on the bench nor in the area around it.</p>
<p>Well, if Aziraphale could be held up so could Crowley. At least he did not have to explain himself then. The angel walked over to the meeting point and was about to sit down when he spotted a folded piece of paper in the grass behind the bench, right in front of several thick bushes.</p>
<p>Furrowing his brows in confusion, Aziraphale looked around. Nobody to see. Which was odd, now that he thought about it. The sun was just setting and usually more people were around. But St James’s Park was devoid of humans. The only sounds were a few ducks quacking and an occasional rush of wind.</p>
<p>Curiosity had always been a weakness of his so Aziraphale walked over the grass and bent down to grab the mysterious paper. He bit his lip, afraid to find a note from Crowley, saying that the demon had grown tired of waiting. Well, hesitation would not change anything.</p>
<p>After a deep breath Aziraphale unfolded the piece of paper and stopped short. It was Crowley’s handwriting indeed. But there was only one word written on the note.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gotcha</em>
</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to me…ahhh.”</p>
<p>Before Aziraphale could finish, he was grabbed by a huge snake tail. The dark tendril of strong muscle and sinew coiled around his upper body and pulled him into the heavy shrubbery nearby. The twigs and thorns ripped at his clothes and skin, but the shock was greater than the pain. The tail let go of him and he was roughly thrown to the ground. Quickly he staggered to his feet and took in his surroundings in surprise. While he was encircled by thick bushes, the inside had been cleared out. He stood basically in a clearing in a thicket right in St James Park, hidden from the sight of anyone who might walk by.</p>
<p>Aziraphale turned to face his attacker and was stunned when he looked at Crowley. The demon stood tall, his long, muscular tail holding him up. At his waist, the smooth shiny scales met the perfect human skin of his upper body. His arms were crossed over the lean chest and he wore a smug smile. The dying light of day caught beautifully in his long red hair, making it glow almost like a halo.</p>
<p>“Oh, look,” he said in a very complacent tone. “My lovely little prey walked right into my trap. You should be more vigilant.”</p>
<p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “What are you thinking? Look at the state of my coat.”</p>
<p>“Awww, my pet,” Crowley cooed. “Don’t be sad. I will fix your clothes.” He paused dramatically. “When I’m done with you that is. Would hardly make any sense otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Pet?” Aziraphale asked, trying to sound scandalized to cover up the strange feeling pooling in his stomach as he heard the word.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Crowley said in a silken voice and with a dark smile. “That’s what I said. Actually I said ‘<em>my</em> pet’.”</p>
<p>“So you did,” Aziraphale nodded, still faking indignation.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s what you are now. After all, I caught you.”</p>
<p>A shudder that was equally warm and cold went through Aziraphale’s body at Crowley’s words. He watched in stunned silence as Crowley slithered closer. The demon grabbed Aziraphale by the chin and leant down to bring them face to face.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, pet,” he whispered. “Starting with feeding you.”</p>
<p>Before Aziraphale could process the words, a well-placed hit to the hollow of his knees sent him falling forward. Crowley kept his upper body from hitting the ground with his tail. He wound the strong appendage around the angel, holding him tight in the kneeling position.</p>
<p>As Crowley lowered himself, Aziraphale saw the familiar bulge in the parting slit. He tried pulling away, but Crowley grabbed his curls to hold his head in place. With his free hand the demon teased his own members which soon emerged from their hiding place.</p>
<p>Lightly pulling the blond curls, Crowley positioned Aziraphale’s lips right in front of his right cock’s head.</p>
<p>“Be good for me, angel,” he purred. “Stop trying to tell me and yourself that you don’t want it.”</p>
<p>Smirking, he emphasized his point by letting the tip of his tail wander under Aziraphale’s trousers where it brushed along the angel’s half-hard cock. Aziraphale whimpered. His body was still bound by the strong middle part of Crowley’s tail, while the end of the appendage now wrapped around his member, slowly stroking his growing erection.</p>
<p>The kneeling angel gasped as Crowley’s ministrations intensified, attempting to contain himself. But when the demon kept going and pulled his hair, Aziraphale cried out.</p>
<p>Crowley did not waste a second and pushed one of his long, hard cocks past the angel’s lips. The moan that escaped Aziraphale was muffled. He forced himself to relax as Crowley pushed in deep, giving him little time to adjust. Aziraphale tilted his head as far as possible in Crowley’s strong hold, tasting the first drops of the demon’s lust in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh, pet, you’re good at this,” Crowley groaned. “You were made to take cocks. <em>My</em> cocks.”</p>
<p>The head of the penis inside his mouth hit the back of Aziraphale’s throat repeatedly. All the while the demon’s second cock brushed along Aziraphale’s face, spreading warm and slick precum over his cheek and temple.</p>
<p>“Now that’s convenient,” Crowley chuckled darkly. “Marking my property from the inside and the outside.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s movements became faster and the grip in Aziraphale’s hair tightened. With the increased pace Aziraphale started gagging, but it seemed to only turn Crowley on more. The more the angel’s throat constricted over his cock, the harder his hips snapped forward. But he also intensified his tail’s work on the angel’s erection, still hidden under the fabric of the cream-colored trousers.</p>
<p>“Yes, I will keep you,” Crowley continued breathlessly. “Lock you up, hide you from everybody else and get you out to use you whenever I please.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale was dazed. The taste of Crowley on his tongue, the dirty words in his ear, the warm precum painting his cheeks and the smooth-skinned snake tail stroking his cock—overcome by all the sensations, he squirmed in Crowley’s hold. But the demon did not relent.</p>
<p>Lost in his own pleasure he kept Aziraphale in place as he finally came. Simultaneously hot come shot down the angel’s throat and ran over his face. Only a second later Aziraphale climaxed himself, ruining his trousers.</p>
<p>The thick snake tail let go of Aziraphale and the angel fell to the ground. On hands and knees he looked down, catching his breath. Crowley’s semen dripped from his face into the grass, appearing as a mark of shame and pride alike.</p>
<p>A strong hand grabbed his chin again and Crowley forced Aziraphale to look at him. His expression was dark but soft as he pressed a kiss on Aziraphale’s bruised lips.</p>
<p>“Mine.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Day 2</strong>
</p>
<p>Again Aziraphale awoke sticky and heartbroken, his unrequited love for Crowley having manifested in a filthy dream again. He tried shrugging it off, but the whole morning it was with him when he puttered about his shop.</p>
<p>Shortly after lunch his phone rang and he picked up, expecting a customer. His face and heart fell when he heard Crowley’s voice instead. Convinced Crowley would cancel their meeting in St James’s Park, he was relieved that Crowley just wanted to reschedule.</p>
<p>“I know we said evening walk,” the demon spoke. “But can we make it an afternoon walk?”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course, dear,” Aziraphale said happily, grateful to be meeting with his friend at all.</p>
<p>When Aziraphale reached their bench, Crowley was already there and waved. Again his smile was different than Aziraphale was used to. For an outsider it was bright and nice enough, but Aziraphale had known this demon for millennia and just knew that this was not Crowley’s usual smirk. At least not the one that was meant for Aziraphale.</p>
<p>But the afternoon was pleasant enough. Aziraphale got to talk about his newest treasures while Crowley listened patiently and gave a few comments that balanced out teasing and respect perfectly. Then Crowley reiterated some of his mischief, making Aziraphale smile. The angel refrained from pointing out the good some of Crowley’s shenanigans had done, because he did not want to spoil the demon’s mood and because he was sure that secretly Crowley was aware of it.</p>
<p>After a while Aziraphale was almost dizzy with relief and happiness. Despite Crowley’s strange behavior at the beginning, the afternoon turned out to be quite lovely. It was like the good old times, only better because they did not have to watch their backs anymore. There was no danger in anyone seeing them together. Aziraphale even delighted in people seeing them together, sheepishly wondering what some of them thought they were for each other.</p>
<p>But most importantly, Crowley, too, seemed to enjoy himself. So easily they fell into their usual banter that Aziraphale almost forgot about his recent worries. Until Crowley’s demeanor suddenly changed. One moment the demon threw his head back in laughter, the next his gaze locked on the horizon where the sun was slowly setting and he looked at his watch with a panicked face. Startling the angel next to him, he jumped to his feet.</p>
<p>Without looking at Aziraphale, he adjusted his jacket and pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>“Sorry, angel,” he said. “I gotta go now. See you, yeah?”</p>
<p>“But, Crowley,… what? I mean, yes, alright…” Aziraphale sputtered, confounded by the sudden change of atmosphere.</p>
<p>He saw Crowley walk away towards the park’s exit. Having to decide quickly, Aziraphale made up his mind and followed him. He did not look the part, but if needed, his angelic powers made it possible for him to move fast and unnoticed.</p>
<p>To his surprise Crowley ignored his beloved Bentley and crossed the street, where he stood beside a small kiosk and waited. After a few minutes a cab pulled up next to him. The door opened and a very handsome and athletic young man with dark hair got out of the car. He and Crowley greeted each other with kisses on each cheek and then got in the cab together. The car drove off and left Aziraphale in his hiding spot with a broken heart.</p>
<p>Now the reschedule made sense. A fun afternoon was spent with a friend, joking and chatting.</p>
<p>But the night belonged to lovers.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the third and final chapter of "What dreams may come". I hope you'll enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Night 3</strong>
</p><p>A soft warm wind rushed through the beautiful trees, letting the leaves whisper to those willing to listen. Happy springs of water made their way between the verdant green, finally issuing forth into a large magnificent lake. This had to be a memory, an echo of a long lost time, but it did not matter.</p><p>An angel walked along the waters. He was a bit chubby, a white robe covering his lush figure. His beautiful cherub-like features were framed by soft blonde curls and his blue eyes shone with love and compassion.</p><p>He was admiring the image of the sunlight breaking over the clear water, not noticing the creature in the shadow of the trees. It was a large snake, black scales rippling along its back, red ones covering the belly. Slowly it slithered closer, watching the figure at the lake. Curious, it tilted its head while the long tongue flicked out, taking in the scents in the air.</p><p>Suddenly the creature rose and transformed. The scales on the upper body turned into smooth human skin, pale but with a light bronze as if softly kissed by the sun. The tail was still the same, the black and red pattern of the scales remained, but grew, became thicker and stronger to match the human upper body in size. Long waves of dark red hair fell down the back, framing a handsome face. The features were sharp with high cheekbones and a well-defined jaw. The golden eyes were those of a snake, dangerous and beautiful.</p><p>A smirk played along the demon’s lips as he continued watching the angel and when the blonde turned to go back into the woods, the redhead slid around a large tree. Just when the angel passed it, the huge tail shot out, slamming the divine creature’s back against the thick trunk. The blond yelped, but before he could do anything, the demon slithered out of his hiding place, in the process tying the angel to the tree with his long tail. The captive struggled in the tightening hold, but was unable to free himself. With every passing moment his back was pressed further against the tree, the strong tail of the dark fiend wrapped over his rips, constricting his chest, leaving him glad he did not really need to breathe. His legs were still free, but his desperate kicks against the sturdy scales caused nothing but a chuckle from the demon’s throat.</p><p>“Hey there, Aziraphale,” Crowley purred, grinning at the angel’s furious expression.</p><p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale admonished. “What is this about? How did we get here?”</p><p>“Is this important?”</p><p>“Well, I’d like to know how it’s possible that we are in Eden.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Crowley shrugged. “It’s beautiful here. The trees, the waters, the prey…”</p><p>Aziraphale blushed deeply and wiggled in Crowley’s grip. He strained against the powerful coil that held him against the tree. But to no avail. He was at the serpent’s mercy and said serpent reveled in this.</p><p>“Oh, little angel,” Crowley said. “I’m really going to enjoy this.”</p><p>“Wh… what exactly?” Aziraphale asked, knowing the answer.</p><p>“Don’t play innocent, Aziraphale,” Crowley laughed. “We both know that you are aware what these parts…” he lifted Aziraphale’s robe with his hands “…are for.”</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered, and it was unclear whether his voice was scandalized or excited. It was probably both.</p><p>“Keep that up, dove,” Crowley said in a dark tone. “I like my name on your lips.”</p><p>While his snake half held Aziraphale in place, Crowley lifted the angel’s white robe higher, uncovering the plush butt and the lovely pale cock. Without hesitation Crowley grabbed the generous ass cheeks and spread them apart. Aziraphale gasped when the demon’s long middle fingers started to work on his hole from both sides. Miraculously the nimble digits were covered in a slick fluid, helping to enter the angel faster. Aziraphale could neither stop his legs from wrapping around the demon’s hips nor the needy and wanton sounds falling from his lips, each whimper and sigh answered by a possessive growl from the demon’s throat.</p><p>Whether it was Crowley’s magical skills or actual demonic magic, Aziraphale could not tell, but soon his channel was prepared and Crowley lined one of his cocks up with the entrance. With a deep guttural sound he entered the silken heat, his hold on Aziraphale tightening with every inch he conquered.</p><p>“Angel!” There lay a certain brokenness in the deep dark timbre of his voice as he held on to Aziraphale, who could do nothing but take it and gasp at the pleasant intrusion. The second cock glided smoothly along his skin, leaving a hot slick trail on his ass.</p><p>The demon—after being fully inside Aziraphale—gave a few powerful thrusts. But then he slowed down. Before the angel could wonder why, he suddenly felt the demon’s fingers at his hole again, still lubed and still busy. He wailed when they slid inside his asshole beside the large cock already moving inside.</p><p>“Crowley, what…”</p><p>“Shhh, angel,” Crowley whispered. “We’re not done. You know there is more.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened, but before he could speak, Crowley silenced him with a kiss.</p><p>“Now come on, angel,” the demon said when he pulled his lips from his counterpart’s. “You want it, don’t you? You want to take more. You want to take all of me, right?”</p><p>Blue met gold as they gazed into each other’s eyes and Aziraphale was helpless to resist the demon. He could only nod and succumb to Crowley’s ministrations. The demon opened him wider, dexterous fingers moving in sync with one large cock while the second one twitched in anticipation against the angel’s butt. Crowley’s mouth had found its way to Aziraphale’s sensitive neck, alternating between tender kisses and bites.</p><p>They lost themselves in the pleasure. Crowley had the curvy angel at his mercy, the taste of the milky white skin on his tongue, the velvety walls hugging his cock. Aziraphale bared his throat for the demon’s lips, tongue, and teeth, while the sweet spot inside him was under constant attack.</p><p>It could have been seconds or hours when Crowley finally pulled his member back, the tip still teasing the stretched entrance. Aziraphale could have cried at the loss and maybe he did a little, but then the demon grabbed both his cocks in one large hand, holding them together. He guided them to the angel’s hole who shivered lightly, a little in fear but mostly in anticipation.</p><p>Crowley pressed another open-mouthed kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, soothing the angel with a tender dance of tongue, while both tips of his members breached his counterpart. Slowly, inch by inch, Aziraphale’s body opened for Crowley, welcoming him into the velvet warmth of the tight channel.</p><p>“Yessss,” Crowley hissed and started to move. Groaning he grabbed the angel’s shoulder as he thrust in deeper and deeper.</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale said breathlessly. Nothing more, because there was nothing more to say. He was so incredibly full. His body, his heart, his soul. He would have loved to cling to the demon, but his arms were still restricted. Then again, Crowley’s strong snake half, coiling around him, held him tight and secure and made him feel safe.</p><p>“Angel,” Crowley groaned. “So good for me. So perfect.”</p><p>His movements became uneven. Aziraphale could feel the demon’s cocks deep inside his body, felt how his friend’s pleasure rose, his self-restraint fissured. Moaning loudly, Crowley threw his head back. He moved his hands to grab the angel’s cock, but this was unnecessary. Before he could even feel Crowley’s fingertips at his manhood, Aziraphale’s body tensed and his ass tightened around the demon’s cocks. With a helpless cry the angel came untouched, his semen spilling between the two of them. Only a moment later Crowley came undone as well. As his climax rushed through him, he dug his fangs in Aziraphale’s neck. He licked off the red droplets and whispered against the angel’s bruised skin.</p><p>“Mine.”</p><p>
  <strong> Day 3 </strong>
</p><p>His intense climax ripped him out of his sleep. Groaning, Crowley sat up in his bed. Looking down on his body, he realized that again he had shifted into the demonic form at night. From his thin hips on, a large black-red scaled snake tail stretched over his mattress. Despite his bed being oversized, a large portion of the appendage hung over. He really was a terrifying monster.</p><p>Once more he had dreamed of defiling sweet little Aziraphale in the filthiest possible way. It was bad that in his dreams he took his pleasure from rendering the angel helpless and using him to satisfy his needs. Worse still was that even awake he could not help his cocks hardening when remembering it.</p><p>That was horrible. <em>He</em> was horrible. And he could not rule out also being a danger for Aziraphale. Could he really be sure that his demonic side only manifested in his dreams, and that he wouldn’t one day attack and violate the angel?</p><p>Sighing, Crowley divested himself of the boxers that had been ripped during his nightly transformation and slithered towards the mirror where he just stared at himself. His cocks were still out of their usual hiding spot, dripping with his dirty dream’s remains.</p><p>How could everything have gone so downhill after they saved the world? He had given Aziraphale some time to settle in the new situation and then planned on courting him. Properly this time, not in secret with both of them glancing over their shoulders every two seconds.</p><p>But then the dreams had begun. Dreams that made it absolutely clear that he could not get closer to Aziraphale. Because he would hurt him or scare him away with his demonic fantasies—probably both. And not being with Aziraphale romantically was better than being hated or feared by him.</p><p>The dreams scared Crowley himself. They had been blurry and abstract at first, but became clearer and more concrete every night. After dreaming of taking Aziraphale in his basement, Crowley had still tasted Aziraphale’s blood in his mouth, even though none was there when he checked. He had cut their brunch meeting short that day, but he had lost against the angel’s bright blue eyes, begging to keep their walk in St James’s Park. Of course that night he had to dream about using Aziraphale just in that park.</p><p>The scenery in the park felt different during the day so he had rescheduled to meet in broad daylight, not at dusk. But the angel’s proximity alone was enough to stoke his desire. And his plan to fuck a human to calm his libido had not worked out. In the past Crowley had taken a lot of Aziraphale look-alikes, but to distract himself this time he had chosen the opposite: tall, muscular, dark-haired. But the whole evening he had spent wishing to be with his pretty, chubby blond instead. Finally he had made up an excuse and left, sure that his manhood would only end up insulting Dave… Darren… Devon… the guy, by not reacting to him at all.</p><p>But it did react to Aziraphale in his dream and now to the memories of said dream. Ashamed but unable to help himself, he wrapped his hands around his hardening cocks and started moving them along the shafts. There was no way he could get off without thinking about Aziraphale. But he tried picturing soft and tender encounters. At first it worked. While his arousal grew however, the images from his dreams flashed into his mind again and again. He could not help thinking about restraining Aziraphale, holding him down, fucking him hard and fast, using him. He came with a strangled cry, the tension leaving his body for a moment. His snake half curled together and his upper body rested on the coil.</p><p>When his gaze fell at his reflection in the mirror again, shame and guilt rushed over him and he made a decision. He needed to protect his angel at all costs. He had always protected Aziraphale, but this time Crowley was the danger. He had to make himself scarce. Aziraphale would be hurt, would not understand, but this time Crowley had to resist the cute coercions. And that was way easier via phone.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p><br/>Aziraphale put down the receiver. He bit his lip to stop it from trembling. No, he would not despair! He would fight! The dream last night, or better the scenery, had to be a sign. Crowley and he had been each other’s anchor since the beginning, they had been there for each other for millennia. Maybe Aziraphale was not as attractive as the silly human, but he knew Crowley. He knew what the demon loved and hated, what made him angry, what made him sad and what made him laugh. Crowley must see that this had more value than appearances, right?</p><p>Crowley had canceled their lunch, not only without setting up a new date but also without giving a reason. But no matter. Aziraphale would put his cards on the table. Declaring his love was risky, especially when Crowley was with someone else. But he could not give up.</p><p>So he made his way to Crowley’s flat. He picked up two bottles of Crowley’s favorite wine, bought a CD with the demon’s favorite Classic Collection (Crowley’s own copy had been in the Bentley too long), and finally got a coffee-to-go just like Crowley liked it, keeping it at the perfect temperature with a tiny miracle.</p><p>Aziraphale loved Crowley. So he would fight for him.</p><p>Nobody reacted to the bell or the knock on the door at Crowley’s flat in Mayfair. That was not unusual. Crowley liked humanity, not humans so he avoided letting them in his home. But as he also did not react to Aziraphale calling his name, the angel got worried.</p><p>Maybe Crowley was out with this man again? Or he was home with this man? The thought was a punch in the gut and Aziraphale quickly tapped into his powers and sensed the flat out. There was no human inside, but he felt a demonic presence, and sure enough it was Crowley’s specific signature.</p><p>After hesitating for a moment, Aziraphale opened the door with a miracle. Like the Bentley, the flat was protected against supernatural intruders, but just as the loyal car, it did not perceive Aziraphale as an intruder.</p><p>Aziraphale marched through the door, which locked after him, not that he cared. He wanted to be here, not anywhere else.</p><p>“Crowley?” he called, but got no answer. Concerned, he walked through the flat and was about to call out again when suddenly he heard muffled noises. Listening carefully, he found that they originated from Crowley’s bedroom, and as he walked closer, he picked up what sounded like sobs. Forgetting himself and the fact that he was trespassing, Aziraphale rushed towards the demon’s bedroom and—without knocking—burst in.</p><p>Immediately, his face turned bright red and his breath caught. There was Crowley, more demonic than Aziraphale had ever seen his friend, at least in reality.</p><p>He was on his bed, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. His back arched, putting on display the thin but well-defined upper body. From the hips down the strong tail with the red and black scales Aziraphale had seen in his dreams was draped over the bed. Crowley’s hands were curled around his leaking members, stroking them in abandon. The demon was so caught up in whatever fantasy carried his lust at the moment that Aziraphale probably could have left unnoticed. But he was mesmerized by the picture a little too long, dropping the bag with the gifts. The gasp that escaped him did not help either.</p><p>Crowley’s eyes snapped open and met the angel’s. For the fracture of a second they just stared at each other. It was Crowley who found his voice again first.</p><p>“Aziraphale!” He slithered off the bed, trying to wind his tail around himself in a way that would hide his erections. “I can explain…”</p><p>Blushing Aziraphale remembered himself and turned away.</p><p><br/>*<br/><br/></p><p>“Aziraphale!” Crowley exclaimed in shock as he left his bed. “I can explain…”</p><p>Aziraphale spun around, staring into the corridor through the open bedroom door. Whether it was to save the poor remains of Crowley’s dignity or because he could not bear seeing the demon like this, Crowley could not tell.</p><p>“Explain? You?” Aziraphale asked confused, his ears red. “Why would <em>you</em> have to explain what you are doing in your bedroom when <em>I</em> basically broke into your flat?”</p><p>The angel had a point and usually Crowley would question his friend’s actions, but he found his priorities elsewhere. Ashamed, he looked down his body and nervously ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“I think,” he laughed without humor. “You breaking into my flat is outweighed by me being a fucking monster.”</p><p>“Monster?” Aziraphale repeated in disbelief. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“What am I talking about? Aziraphale! Just look at me!”</p><p>Unfortunately Aziraphale took this demand literally and turned back to face him. Desperately, Crowley tried to get his softening cocks back into their protective pocket while the angel looked him up and down.</p><p>“I don’t see a monster, Crowley,” Aziraphale said softly.</p><p>Crowley scoffed.</p><p>“Maybe you need those adorable glasses after all,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Crowley, you were a snake before and you were a man before,” Aziraphale said. “I don’t see why being both at the same time makes you a monster.”</p><p>“I… can’t control it, angel,” Crowley admitted. “Recently, it just happens.”</p><p>“Well, then we have to look into it and see what is wrong with your powers! Why didn’t you tell me?” the angel scolded. “Wait, is this why you have been avoiding meeting me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Crowley nodded, biting his lip. It was not really a lie, just leaving out some information.</p><p>A strange expression of relief suddenly appeared on Aziraphale’s face, but Crowley had no time thinking about it when the angel still was so close, so pretty and smelling so sweet.</p><p>“But, Crowley, you needn’t hide from me, of all people. I would never judge you!” the angel smiled and blushed as he added, “Besides, I think… you look beautiful.”</p><p>
  <em>What, now?</em>
</p><p>“What, now?”</p><p>“Well, you are of course always very handsome,” Aziraphale hurried to say. “But you need not be ashamed at all for this form!”</p><p>The angel stepped closer, but Crowley recoiled. “Stay back!” he hissed. Aziraphale’s wounded expression was too much and Crowley averted his gaze. “I’m sorry, angel,” he whispered. “I just… don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“Dear, you have never in our entire existence hurt me!”</p><p>“Let’s keep it that way, shall we, Aziraphale?”</p><p>“What do you mean, Crowley?”</p><p>Crowley sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. Aziraphale deserved at least an explanation. “Shame was not the only reason I tried to keep away from you,” he finally said. “It’s the circumstances in which I unintentionally shift into… this!” Helplessly, Crowley gestured over his body.</p><p>“What circumstances are these?”</p><p>“It happens when I sleep,” Crowley explained. “Particularly when I dream.”</p><p>“Dream?” Aziraphale’s eyes widened and for a moment he appeared deep in thought.</p><p>“Yes, I dream about becoming this half human, half snake…” he gestured wildly “…thingy…”</p><p>“Could be a Naga,” Aziraphale provided.</p><p>“Not the point, angel.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Anyway, when I dream about shifting, I usually wake up in this shape, too.”</p><p>“Hmm, I see,” Aziraphale said thoughtfully. “But I do NOT see how that is a reason not to come to me.”</p><p>Uncomfortably Crowley shifted around. “Well, you see, I kind of…. dream… about… you?” he admitted finally, holding his breath as he waited for his friend’s reaction.</p><p>Strange enough, Aziraphale did not look shocked or even surprised. Instead he had grown very quiet, a light pink tinted his cheeks and he averted his eyes. But he remained silent so Crowley continued.</p><p>“And you know, in my dreams you, erm, I…”</p><p>“You have sex with me?” Aziraphale finished quietly.</p><p>“Wh…How?”</p><p>“In my basement, in St James Park?” Aziraphale inquired. “Eden?”</p><p>“Yes, how…?”</p><p>“I dreamed about that, too,” Aziraphale explained calmly. “Maybe we are somehow connected due to the body-switch?”</p><p>Crowley gasped and then shook his head. “Oh, angel, I’m so sorry,” he said guiltily. “Here I am, trying to come up with a plan to protect you from me. And all the while I’ve already been giving you nightmares.”</p><p>At that Aziraphale’s head snapped up. “Nightmares?” he asked. “When did I say anything about nightmares? Are these dreams nightmares for you?”</p><p>Furrowing his brows Crowley lifted himself up with his tail and slid closer to the angel. “For my libido they sure are not,” he said cynically. “But if we are sharing the same dreams, you know what I do to you, right?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Aziraphale answered, blushing deep red. “And if we are sharing the same dreams, you must know how much I like it.” The angel took a step closer.</p><p>“Aziraphale, I force myself on you,” Crowley said, but slithered nearer towards the angel, too.</p><p>“Force me to do something I love?” Another step.</p><p>“I never ask.” A little closer.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” A step.</p><p>“I wouldn’t accept a no.” Closer still.</p><p>“How would you know? I never say no.”</p><p>They now were nose to nose, Aziraphale looking up to the demon towering over him, supported by his strong tail, and Crowley bending down to gaze in the angel’s eyes.</p><p>After a while Aziraphale’s expression faltered and he gave Crowley a sad smile. “I know that dreams are just that: dreams,” he said. “If… I’m not what you want…”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“The human you went out with yesterday was pretty much everything I am not, so…”</p><p>“You saw us?” Crowley whispered.</p><p>Aziraphale only nodded.</p><p>“Oh, Aziraphale! I’m sorry, he… nothing happened! I just tried to get my mind off of you, not that it worked…” Crowley tried to explain. “But you—you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I just don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled and lifted his right hand to tenderly cup Crowley’s cheek. “You would never hurt me.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure about that, angel.”</p><p>“Well, let’s go with my theory, dear. I’m smarter than you.”</p><p>Crowley could not help himself. He laughed while he grabbed the back of his angel’s head and pressed their foreheads together softly. Their noses brushed and their breath mingled. “You’re unbelievable,” he chuckled and sobbed at the same time. “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>“Oh, well,” Aziraphale answered shyly. “If your dreams are anything to go by, you are quite creative.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want that? When I’m like this?”</p><p>“I want <em>you</em>, Crowley. In whatever shape.”</p><p> </p><p>*<br/><br/></p><p>Aziraphale saw Crowley’s pupils widen and felt the powerful snake tail wind around his waist. The grip was firm but not restricting. He gasped when Crowley used the strong appendage to lift him off the ground and bring them eye to eye. Their noses were touching again and Crowley tilted his head lightly. But did not move, waiting for permission.</p><p>“Please kiss me,” Aziraphale said and Crowley obliged.</p><p>At first their lips brushed only softly. Tenderly, they moved against each other, parting just slightly. But soon both their hunger and longing took over and the slow dance of lips became a passionate open-mouthed kiss as Crowley brought their bodies closer together. His tail pulled Aziraphale’s soft frame against his slender one while his large hands grabbed hair and neck.</p><p>Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s erections returning while his own cock grew interested as well. Growling, the demon turned them around sharply, moving towards his large bed where he quite unceremoniously dropped Aziraphale before positioning himself above him.</p><p>“So, angel,” he purred. “Which was your favorite dream? I really liked the one last night.”</p><p>Aziraphale blushed.</p><p>“I liked them all,” he admitted and added carefully, “But reality is a little stricter with human bodies—so maybe not both at once this time?”</p><p>Crowley chuckled. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he promised darkly. “Those two get along with each other. They can take turns—all night.”</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, guys! Leave kudos and/or share your thoughts in the comments! I love hearing..., well... reading from you! :)</p><p>Note to those subscribed to the story: This is definitely the end of the story, but as soon as the artist who drew for this story in the zine posts her art and gives me permission to add her work, I will insert it in chapter one and post a "dummy chapter" to draw attention to this because it is a great piece! Just so you know that there won't be more to the story, but awesome art will be added. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I announced in advance: This is not continuation of the story. I just want to draw your attention to the awesome art made by Mulasawala for this story. I added it to chapter 1 because it depicts a scene from this chapter.</p><p>You can find more from Mulasawala on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/mulasawala/">Instagram</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/MulaSawala">Twitter</a> or here on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala">AO3</a></p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>